In the existing Q & A platform, when a new question is added, users of the present website will log onto the question page and provide corresponding answers on the page; this newly added question is pushed to the users of the resent website and waits for the users to answer; or answers corresponding to the problem are searched in the existing Q & A resources.
It is seen that in the existing Q & A platform, the sources for answers have a greater limitation, i.e., only limited to the users of the present website. This manner is also limited to the website size. For a rather hard or professional question, it would be hard to find an appropriate person to answer in a short time.